


Aurora Borealis

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Bruce had always wanted to see the Nordic Lights, but never imagined it would happen like this.





	Aurora Borealis

Bruce knew he fucked up big time. And even if his bat mask being thrown at his face wouldn’t have been clear indication, Clark’s face definitely had been.

“I trusted you!” He had shouted and before Bruce could blink, he was gone.

It took Bruce a couple of minutes to catch up and once he did, he immediately went after Clark. Despite his high-tech jet, the journey still took him more than three anxious hours.

The Fortress of Solitude. It was like a magnificent ice castle, and above it, in green and blue and purple, shone the Aurora Borealis. Bruce had always wanted to see the Nordic Lights, though didn’t imagine it under such circumstances.

He was standing at what he had assumed was a door, dumbfounded. He touched the snow-covered gate, trying to find a knob or a doorbell, but it was only smooth and cold. He tried calling Clark, but it went straight to voicemail. It was freezing. Bruce started pacing, trying to find a way in. He thought of blasting through the entrance but quickly dropped the idea. It would probably make matters worse.

“What are you doing here?”

The rough tone pierced his heart. Clark was clearly angry, but there was so much more under the surface. He was sad, lost, disappointed. Bruce gulped, wishing he had spent the long flight trying to figure out what to say instead of staring blankly.

There was no excuse. “I’m sorry.”

Clark crossed his arms. “You lied for months, Bruce.”

“I know.”

“You could’ve told me so many times.”

Bruce was clasping his hands. “I know, I just- I don’t- well, I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“I know why.” Bruce blinked. “Because you don’t trust me.”

“That’s not-”

“Apparently, I trusted you enough to tell my secret, only you don’t feel the same way.”

 “It’s not that I don’t trust you.” Bruce took a step forward, but Clark stepped back.

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

His voice was full of mockery. Bruce dropped his hands. “You know how bad I’m with emotions.”

“Then _why_ are you here, Bruce?”

 “I-” The words got caught in his throat. When Clark left, the only thing in his mind was to go after him. It was more instinct than thinking. He didn’t want Clark to leave, he didn’t want to- “I- don’t…want to… lose you.”

For a second, Clark’s eyes went wide but then he snorted. “You don’t get to say that _and_ keep secrets.” He meant to sound mocking again but it came out strained. He clutched his fists.

“Look, you’re right.” Bruce approached him again and was glad when Clark didn’t step away. He slightly jerked when Bruce grabbed his hands, but stayed and looked him in the eye. “I should’ve told you. I was an idiot. But you’re… you matter to me. A lot. And I promise I won’t keep any secrets. I’ll show you the bat cave. I’ll even let you drive, whichever you want.” Sweet Jesus, he was babbling, Clark must think he’s an idiot.

A small grin appeared on Clark’s face. “You won’t scream if I break a few cars?”

Bruce winced, even though teasing was a good sign. “One, okay? You get to break only one.”

“Deal.”

Bruce smiled and leant forward to kiss him but was stopped by a finger. Clark narrowed his eyes. “One more secret, and I’ll burn them all.”

Whoa, Superman did have a bit of psycho inside. Bruce thought about his choices. Then nodded. “Deal.”

This time, nothing stopped him from kissing Clark. So he did. Clark wrapped his arms around his waist and a second later they were floating a few meters above ground. Bruce opened his eyes, looking around shocked. Clark chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Bruce covered Clark’s lips once again and stole a glance at the amazing colours before closing his eyes and giving himself over to the sensation of Clark’s lips.

This was still not how he had imagined seeing the Nordic Lights for the first time in his life. It was ten times better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really like the Nordic Lights and Superbat, I'm not even sorry!


End file.
